Kouga's childhood friend
by Rima16
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. This story is about Koga and a oc and their life togther. They will face hard ships and happy times. What will happen to their relation ship when Inuyasha and gang come in? Will they become more than just friends?


I don't own Inuyasha

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Enjoy

(Kouga Pov)

I was out on my morning hunt when I smelt blood. I ran straight in the direction of the smell and found a demon like me. She was about my age with grey-brown hair and she had wolf ears and tails that had black tips._ "I'll take her to my father. He would know what to do. He is the leader and she might be from another pack from around here," _I thought as I picked her up and took her to the cave.

When I arrived at the cave the other wolves looked at the she-wolf in my arms with interest. My father was the first to speak up and voice everybody's thoughts.

"Kouga," He said slowly "Who is that and where did you find her?"

"Father I do not know who she is but I found her when I was hunting. She was out cold and I thought to bring her here to see what your opinion because it is very rare for a wolf demon or non-demon to be alone," I replied calmly.

"I see." My father paused for a moment before continuing on. "Take her to the medic caves and see what the medics can do for her while the elders and I decide on what to do."

"Yes father," I said as I left for the medic caves. Just before we arrived at the caves her eyes opened. They were breath taking brown with a hint of silver woven through. Her eye lashes fluttered closed once more as she went limp in my arms. She had fainted again.

#With the Elders and Rida(Kouga's father)#

"What are we going to do Rida? I mean what if she was a spy," asked Elder Inazuma.

"Inazuma does have a point Rida. We don't even know her name let alone whether or not she is trust worthy," Kasai agreed.

"I think we should let the girl wake up and tell us who she is and what happened to her, then decide whether she is a threat or not. If my theories are correct than she was kicked out of her pack for something she does not fully understand and was attacked by a demon. If this is the case that then I think we should let her in to the pack and give her Mayonaka," Yuki (the third Elder) suggested " We could always use more pack members."

"I agree with Yuki plus if she is a threat, we out-number her," Inazuma said

"Then it is decided. That is what we will do," declared Rida earning a nod from the Elders.

#In the medics cave#

"Ok, her check-up is all done. She has suffered from the cold but should be fine in a couple of days," the medic said.

"Thank you, Hana it is appreciated."

"You're welcome," Hana replied. "You know she smells like fresh rain."

"Yes she does, doesn't she," I agreed.

"You need to go back to see what the Elders and your father, Rida has to say about her and what we will do when she wakes up. Don't worry she will be fine in here," Hana told me.

"Alright, see you in the morning Hana," I said as I ran back to the cave where my father and the elders were.

#Back at the caves#

"Koga, the elders and I have decided that if this girl is not a threat to the pack she is allowed to join the pack but she is your responsibility."

"Yes father," I replied.

-_Time skip 6 years_-

(Rima POV)

I was out in a meadow collecting flowers for Kouga's father's grave. Even though he died three years ago, every year I pay my respects to the man who allowed me to stay and then became the father I never had. I stood up and started to walk towards the grave.

As I arrange my little gift, I whisper, hoping for help, some sign that would help me solve the puzzle I faced. The elders of the pack are starting to pressure Koga to find a mate. He does not want to but…" I trailed off. Just as I did Koga appeared and gave me his beautiful smile. The smile I fell in love with, the one that he only does for me. Yes I am in love with him. I had tried to blame these feelings on the fact that he saved my life but I now know that is not true. I love him because he brought happiness in to my life when I thought there was no more out there for me.

"Hey," I said while giving him a smile of my own.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing important," I reply with a shrug. This was of course a complete lie but I haven't got the courage to tell him how I feel. I mean I am a half breed; half fox, half wolf. Oh and to top it all off most of the pack hates me. Peachy isn't it.

"Oh ok," he said glumly.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. His tone got me nervous. He has never used that tone before. I mean yes this is the day his father died and yes the clan is at war with the birds of paradise but he this tone is frightening. I'm his closest friend ( which makes the girls that what to be his mate very jealous ).

Before he could reply I am lifted off my feet. A scream escapes my lips as I am dragged skywards. I tilt my head backwards and see the boss bird of paradise. I know there is nothing Koga or I can do. I scream at him to run before I pass out.


End file.
